From the Future Revised
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: So this story originally belongs to klaineisendgame11! Raven344 got permission to continue this and I'm co writing with her! So this is a continuation of the original story From the Future!
1. Corvica's Missing

We don't own the Teen Titans or the original part of the story or the picture it comes from…

Okay, this is a continuation of From the Future by klaineisendgame11! **Raven344 and I are co- writing this and she got permission to continue!**

So this is complicated but here goes! We do not own the original story, From the Future, klaineisendgame11, wrote the original! However, raven344 got permission from her to continue the story, and I am co- writing this with her! And finally, the picture of Corvica is on DA by specimen-f apparently, so we do not own that either! Clear?

If you want to see the picture of Corvica, the link's in the first chapter of the original story, and on mine and raven344's profile!

So, we left off in the other story with the Titans defeating Mumbo Jumbo! If you don't remember, go re read the story!

So this was inspired by Hope Partlow's Sick Inside! You can listen to it while reading if you so please to!

* * *

The Titans returned to the tower, and all split up.

Corvica and Speedy went to play video games. Mas y Menos, and Beast Boy were running around the tower causing havoc and Bumblebee and Robin were chasing after them. Cyborg was updating the Titans East technology with the help of Starfire.

Aqualad was walking around the tower looking for Raven when he bumped into something. More like someone, it was Terra.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" Terra exclaimed as the Atlantean helped her up.

"Oh, hi Aqualad!" She said.

"Hey Terra." He responded, his eyes meeting hers.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She smiled. A brilliant light flickered in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't be, it was my fault. I should've been more careful." He smiled back at her, staring at her gorgeous complexion. His eyes began to wonder down to her bright, thin lips.

_Stop it Garth!_ He scolded himself. _You can't kiss her; you haven't even kissed Raven yet._ That was the problem, he had a craving. He needed this, he needed a woman.

Terra's eyes locked with his. Something in him pushed him forward so that he was leaning over the blonde girl. Their eyes were stuck like magnets as they moved in. Inched closer and closer until two pairs of lips met. Their tongues danced with one another as their eyes shut in pleasure and longing.

His heart was screaming by now. _Stop it Garth, stop it now! Raven will never forgive you!_

"Well, this is interesting." A cold, monotone voice rang from behind the two teens. They jerked apart.

"Oh no, Raven, I'm so sorry!" Terra exclaimed, facing the blank- faced sorceress.

"Go to Hell." She turned to leave, but just as she was about to leave, she called over her shoulder, "Both of you." With that, she left the hall.

"What were we thinking?!" Terra yelled, "I'm already screwing things up for you guys again!" She fell to the floor.

"I can't believe I did that." Aqualad murmured, holding his head in his hands.

"We are horrible people. You know I had a date with Beast Boy tonight? He forgave me for everything, and now look what I've done." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Terra, don't worry about it. He'll understand." Aqualad reassured her.

"What, the way Raven understood?" She looked him dead in the eyes. They were interrupted by Robin's voice over the speaker,

**"Attention all Titans, we have an emergency. Corvica has seemingly, mysteriously disappeared into thin air while with Speedy in the common room…"**

* * *

Review! And by the way**, raven344 really came up with the ideas so if you want to talk to her about that, PM her**. I just write it down!


	2. Kristen

We don't own Teen Titans!

***ATTENTION, IMPORTANT*** If you don't know who Corvica is, please read the original story From the Future by klaineisendgame11! But if you insist, **Corvica is Raven and Aqualad's daughter!**

Remember Raven344 and I are co- writing this! If you want to talk about ideas, PM her!

We would like to thank ilikehats2 for their help with this idea!

Guest- Thank you! And thanks for reading the original story first!

* * *

_"Attention all Titans, we have an emergency. Corvica has seemingly, mysteriously disappeared into thin air while with Speedy in the common room…"_

The Titans were fanned out across the city searching for Aqualad and Raven's daughter.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Speedy were searching downtown. Beast Boy wanted to go search the seas with Aqualad but the Atlantean insisted on going alone. So, the changeling went with Bumblebee, Mas, and Menos to search the park and the forest behind it. Terra was talking with the police chief about filing a missing persons report. Robin and Starfire were at the tower looking for any clues on where the girl could be. Raven insisted on searching the outskirts of town herself as well.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

Aqualad felt a horrible feeling arising within him. What is Corvica had seen him and Terra? What if she ran away because of that? What would she think? That he was an awful father? Would she ever trust him again? She had every right to think he was a bad father.

Of course if she was a lot like Raven, it would take a lot to gain her trust again. Raven…

How could he have been so stupid? She had let him in, and look what he had done. And now, he was going to lose the love of his life, and his child. If they didn't find Corvica, and soon, he didn't think he could live with himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTT

One thought rang through Terra's head: I'm a horrible person.

Raven hadn't said a word against her. Not a word. After all the blonde had done, Raven didn't say a word about not trusting her. The sorceress had shown nothing but kindness to her. And what did she do? Stole the love of her life. Worse, what is Corvica was gone because of something she did?

And Beast Boy? He gave his heart to her again. He let her in again. And even though he didn't know it, she stabbed him in the back again. She used to think that there was something evil about Raven, but now Terra saw it. She was the evil one.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

Raven desperately tried to reign her emotions in.

Anger: Cut off his limbs one by one and make him watch!

Rude: Fart in his face!

Intelligence: I knew we shouldn't have trusted him. It has never proven good for us in the past.

Jealousy: Stupid Terra!

Timid: Let's just go hide in a hole forever…

Happy: I can't believe he did that.

Brave: I say we take him back from that bitch Terra!

Sadness: I feel horrible…

Lust: I say we go screw around with Speedy and see how fish boy likes it!

But one voice in Nevermore rang out above everyone else's,

Love: I'm dying…

Tears began to well in Raven's eyes as she spotted a girl sitting on the dirt near the edge of the city. The girl had light brown hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt, jean capris, and sneakers. She was definitely not Corvica.

Raven pushed her hurt emotions to the back of her thoughts and stopped flying, landing right in front of the girl.

"Are you alright?" The sorceress asked coldly. The girl looked about 15, she didn't need to be babied.

Plus, Raven wasn't in the mood to deal with this. She had to find her daughter. She may not have the most positive emotions about Garth at the moment, but she loved Corvica more than anything in the world. She had just met the girl, but she was still her daughter and Raven was strongly connected to her.

"Who- who are you?" The brunette girl whimpered.

"My name is Raven. I'm a Teen Titan." The girl's eyes widened.

"You're Raven?" The Titan simply nodded.

"My name is Kristen. I'm Aqualad and Terra's daughter." And just like that, Raven felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces as Nevermore fell into an uproar.

* * *

Review!


	3. Time To Let Go

We don't own Teen Titans!

Remember Raven344 and I are co- writing this! And that klaineisendgame11 owns the original story, From the Future!

**So, Raven344 really needs help with ideas, so PM her with any that you guys have got!**

Helloxx2334- We updated!

* * *

_"My name is Kristen. I'm Aqualad and Terra's daughter." And just like that, Raven felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces as Nevermore fell into an uproar._

**_Kill her!_** Anger's voice rang through clearly.

Raven thought about this. No one had seen the girl yet, they didn't even know she existed. No one would know anything.

"Please, I need to talk to my parents."

"Yeah, I'll take you to the tower. Can you fly?" Kristen nodded her head no.

"I have no control over my powers. My mom is having trouble teaching me." Raven nodded and created a disc of black energy lifting the girl into the air. The sorceress flew behind her.

Raven sighed. It was time to let go. Terra and Aqualad's daughter was here. That meant he had sex with Terra. That meant he had gotten over her. That meant he didn't love Raven anymore. That meant he was happy with Terra.

Raven took a shaky breath in. She wondered what her future was like. Was she still pathetically alone, or did she find someone new too? Was she happy too?

The purple haired girl landed on Titan island and let the other girl down.

"Wait, Raven, I have to talk to you!"

"What?" Raven said sourly. Kristen seemed really sweet and all, but she wasn't Corvica.

Corvica… She didn't exist anymore. She was gone. She would never live. This made Raven's heart break into even more pieces.

"Raven?"

"I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know how I was crying when you first found me?" Raven nodded.

"The reason I was was because today's the day Aqualad is going to risk his life to save the girl he loves."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad he saved the girl of his dreams. Terra's a very lucky woman."

"He didn't save Terra. He saved you."

Raven felt shock rush through her body. What did she just say?

"Raven, who's this?" Aqualad had arrived.

* * *

Review! **Don't forget to give Raven344 ideas!**


	4. Happy Ending With a Side of Sushi

Don't own the Teen Titans…

As stated before, I am co- writing this with I Love RaexRed- X! This originally belongs to klaineisendgame11!

This is the last chapter of this story! Thank you to all favoriters/followers/readers/reviewers of it!

* * *

_"Raven, who's this?" Aqualad had arrived._

"Garth, hey." Raven regained her composure, "This is Kristen, yours and Terra's daughter."

"What?"

"Yeah, that explains why Corvica is gone. You never had a kid with me, you had one with Terra."

"What, are you serious?" Raven and Kristen nodded.

Just then, the alarm in the Tower began to blare.

"Let's go." With that, they all headed to their home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin's steel tone rang out, "Trident's made his presence known to us. He wants to fight us in a cave underwater. The coordinates of this cave will be sent to your communicators. Titans go!"

With that, they were off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven felt the cool rush of water against her skin and looked down at her necklace. It was the one that made her breathe underwater.

**Remove it.** Intelligence's voice guided her.

She reached the cave, and saw that the battle was already progressing. Most of the heroes in underwater vehicles except for Aqualad, her, and BB. She was the last Titan to arrive.

Did she really want to take it off? Did she really want to take it this far? Maybe it was the only way…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

Aqualad kicked Trident down. This had been too easy. The battle they had been waiting for this whole time was already over?

All of a sudden, the villain smirked, "Nobody will make it out of this cave alive."

He pulled a lever and the cave began to shake.

"It's going to collapse! We have to get out of here!" Aqualad heard Robin's voice.

Aqualad knocked Trident out, and began to leave the cave. Then, he noticed something. Raven was lying on the ground. Without her necklace.

He quickly swam over, and grabbed her. He began to head to the only opening left in the cave. It was only big enough for one person now, and kept on closing. Only one of them would make it out alive.

Was he willing to give his life for this girl? In the future he would have a life with Terra and Kristen. He would probably be a happy family man. Did he really love her that much?

His decision was made, he pushed Raven's body through the crevice and it closed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven's eyes widened. What had she done?

**_Remove it._**_ Intelligence's voice guided her._

_Did she really want to take it off? Did she really want to take it this far? Maybe it was the only way…_

_This way she would be able to see if Aqualad really did care. Demons could breathe underwater, it wouldn't actually do her any harm. And this way, she could see if Kristen was right about Aqualad saving her._

How could she have been so stupid? Kristen had even told her Aqualad would risk his life. She was going to lose the love of her life now because of her stupidity.

Raven burst a whole through the rocks covering the cave's entrance, and swam inside.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The sorceress quickly found the Atlantean under a rock, and used her powers to lift it off of him. They swam out together.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

As soon as they were out, Raven started babbling.

"I'm so sorry, that was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I can't believe I did that-" She was cut off by Aqualad's lips crashing onto hers.

He pulled away and smiled, "It's ok."

And, of course, a villain has to ruin the moment. Trident swam full speed at Aqualad, intending to stab him with a trident.

Just as he was about to make contact with the hero, the trident was turned and stabbed into the villain.

Everyone stared in surprise, "Corvica!"

"Mom!" Corvica swam to Raven and hugged her. They stood there for a few minutes until a strange blue portal began to swirl in the water.

"It's time for me to go back to the right time." Corvica smiled sadly.

"I'll see you in a couple years I guess." Raven smiled lightly. They hugged one last time, and Corvica swam to her father.

"You should really work on being an asshole."

"Hey, I don't think you should talk to your father like that." Aqualad smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, you might want to work on faithfulness because somewhere down the line you're going to try to sleep with our neighbor, and mom's going to attempt to kill you." With one last smile, Corvica was gone, leaving a smile on her father's face too.

At least he did something right through all of this.

"So, what now?" Raven asked.

"Dinner?"

"Sure, but after your little stunt with Terra, we're having sushi tonight."

* * *

Review! It has been amazing working with I Love RaexRed- X! Klaineisendgame11's idea and original story were great to work with! They are both truly talented authors! Once more, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed/read this story!


End file.
